


66. Alex helps Luke survive the morning after

by alley_oops, jennandanica



Series: Citadel: Luke Evans and Alex Skarsgard [66]
Category: Actor RPF, Citadel (Journalfen RPG), True Blood RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-02
Updated: 2008-11-02
Packaged: 2018-01-01 14:10:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1044868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alley_oops/pseuds/alley_oops, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennandanica/pseuds/jennandanica





	66. Alex helps Luke survive the morning after

_**Alex Skarsgard helps Luke Evans survive the morning after**_  
[backdated to July 3, 2012, the day after the massive wrap party for Peter Jackson's _The Hobbit_ ]

When Luke opens his eyes, the room spins and he quickly closes them again, slowly taking stock. He feels awful. Mouth like cotton, stomach churning, head like lead. Fuck. He never really drinks much but last night? At the wrap-up party? Well, last night he drank enough to make up for the whole time he's been here. Slowly he tries opening his eyes again but the room tilts with such violence that he's up out of the bed like a shot and into the bathroom, slamming to his knees in front of the toilet, _everything_ coming up with a ferocity to match.

Alex comes alert in the darkness with a start and stares in confusion at the ceiling, trying to figure out what woke him so suddenly. Then he hears Luke retching in the bathroom, and he sighs. Last night was one hell of a party, that's for certain. He had a few beers, but he nursed them so they would last, just giving him something to hold in his hand while he was standing around being social. And once he noticed how loaded Luke was getting, Alex switched to water entirely, wanting to make sure he remained clear-headed. It was Luke's party, after all -- well, Luke's and something like a thousand other people's. Alex figures they more than earned the right to blow off a head of steam.

And it was a hell of a lot of fun. Problem is, parties like that are usually followed by mornings like this.

Rolling to his side, Alex listens until it sounds like Luke's stomach is beginning to calm down a bit. Then he gets up and snags a bottle of water from the mini-fridge. "Here, love," he says softly, uncapping the bottle and handing it to his lover. "Rinse your mouth out." Luke's skin tone is an unhealthy gray, and his hands are shaking. Alex soaks a wet cloth in cold water and then crouches on the bathroom floor, gently mopping sweat from his lover's face.

Luke rinses his mouth out, spitting the water into the toilet and flushing it again. He moans brokenly as Alex wipes his face, torn between crawling back to bed and knowing he needs to stay right here. "Sorry," he whispers.

"Don't piss me off," Alex says mildly, not a trace of heat in his voice. He rinses the cloth and wrings it out, then sits down behind his lover, pulling Luke back and cradling him against his chest. "Tell me if this gets too uncomfortable," he says, running the wet cloth over the nape of Luke's neck.

"No, it feels wonderful," Luke says, leaning against Alex and just letting his lover take care of him. "God... what was I thinking?" He starts to glance over his shoulder but it makes the room spin again and he drops his head between his shoulders. "I don't even remember coming home," he admits.

Alex grins. "That's all right, I got you here. We came back with about half the dwarves and a few of the men of Dale." He brushes his lips briefly over Luke's nape, and continues to carefully keep his voice soft. "You're a very happy drunk, by the way. And you definitely earned a blow-out of a party."

Luke smiles a little, grateful Alex didn't mind him pissed, but it makes his whole head hurt. "I didn't do anything embarrassing?"

"Hmmm. What's embarrassing?" Alex grins again and caresses Luke's face with the cloth. "At one point you were up dancing on the bar, but you weren't the only one. I hope that wasn't one of your favorite shirts, though, because I have no idea where it ended up." He hesitates, then adds, "And you did go to your knees and tried to give me a blowjob in front of everyone, but I managed to get you into the men's room before you had my jeans all the way open."

Luke's eyes open wide and he groans. "Seriously?"

Alex shrugs. "Yeah." He hugs Luke briefly, not wanting to squeeze him when he's hurting. "But I really wouldn't worry about it, _älskling_. Most of your mates were totally shit-faced."

Luke laughs a little at that but, like everything else, it hurts. "Did I blow you in the men's room?"

"Of course. What, did you think I wouldn't take advantage of you in a compromised state? Hell yeah, I did." Alex grins and picks up the water bottle. "Try and get a little more in."

Luke starts to protest but then he takes the bottle and a few small sips from it, whimpering softly as his head keeps thumping. "There's a bottle of ibuprofen in the medicine cabinet," he says. "Could you grab me a couple?"

"If you think maybe you can keep it down now," Alex agrees, getting to his feet. He shakes a few painkillers into his palm, then hands them to Luke and watches while his boy manages to swallow them. "Tell me when you feel ready for some hair of the dog."

Luke looks at Alex with alarm. "Seriously?"

"When you're ready," Alex repeats, wincing a bit at how red-rimmed and glazed Luke's eyes look. He wants to put his boy in a warm bath and cuddle him, but he knows from personal experience that it's probably not the best idea just yet. "Do you want me to rub your neck?"

Luke doesn't think he'll ever be ready to drink again. God. He nods. "Yes, please..." Then whimpers again. "Fuck. I need to get us packed up," he says, the thought almost bringing him to tears.

"I'll handle it," Alex reassures him, and pokes through the array of hotel-provided toiletries on the vanity until he finds body lotion. He sits down behind Luke again, first checking to make sure the lotion isn't too strongly-scented before he rubs it on his hands. "Our clothes will probably be more wrinkled than when you pack them, but I think we'll manage." Sliding his fingers over Luke's nape, he gently digs at the tight muscles.

Luke nods. "Thank you," he whispers, moaning softly as Alex's hands move over his neck. "You're feeling okay?" He should've thought to ask before but he just feels so awful.

"Aside from the fact that the sun hasn't even fucking risen yet? We only just got to bed, like, two hours ago." Alex seeks out the pressure points right at the base of Luke's skull, and hopes he's actually doing some good. "Yeah, I'm fine. I didn't party so much as observe."

"Sorry," Luke says again, unable to help himself. This isn't the first time he's ever puked his guts out, but it _is_ the first he's had someone actually sit with him like this. Take care of him.

Alex shakes his head. "You won't like it if I slap you right now," he says softly, and keeps massaging.

"I just feel like an idiot," Luke says, making soft sounds of pleasure as Alex keeps touching him. "I knew I had stuff I had to do today but we've been working on this thing for so long and it just felt so good to have over with."

"Baby, you're too hard on yourself," Alex murmurs. "You partied hard, and you deserved to. And you even managed to do it without making any terrible impulsive decisions, so that's pretty amazing. Hell, one of the dwarves was kissing everyone he could catch, male and female. With tongue."

"Ew..." Luke laughs then half-cries in pain as his head throbs viciously. "I take it he didn't catch either of us?" he asks hopefully.

There's a long pause while Alex struggles not to laugh. Finally, he confesses, "Your reflexes were a little slow last night."

"Oh god," Luke groans. "Don't tell me. I don't want to know who it was."

"Don't worry. I think it was one of the straight ones," Alex assures him. He wraps his arms around his lover's bare chest and simply hugs him for a moment. "Do you feel like you can lie down for a while?"

"Not yet," Luke says, leaning into the embrace, "but you can go back to bed if you want. I'll be okay. I just. My stomach's not quite there yet."

"Okay." Alex gets to his feet, eyeing the small bathroom and heads back to their bed. But then he returns, carrying his pillow, and lies down on the tile. "Come here," he says, once he gets as comfortable as he can, his head by the bathtub and legs sticking out the doorway from his calves down.

"Are you sure?" Luke asks but he doesn't even wait for an answer before he's moving into Alex's arms.

"Yeah." Alex wraps his arms around his boy, letting Luke settle against his chest and reminding himself not to stroke his lover's hair like he usually does. "I don't sleep well without you anyway. But I was serious about bringing you some vodka. It might help a little."

"Right now that sounds like the most godawful idea ever," Luke says, blowing out a soft breath as he tries to keep his stomach under control. "But maybe in a bit, if you really think it would help." God knows he trusts Alex with everything else.

Alex smiles and gently rubs Luke's neck. "For now, just rest. I'll be here if you need me."

"Okay." Luke nods, suddenly really, really tired. "Thanks for taking care of me," he mumbles, closing his eyes.

Doing the same, Alex relaxes on the cold tile as best he can. He should have laid a bath sheet down first, but there's no way in hell he's moving Luke now. "Only you, _älskling_ ," he whispers.  



End file.
